Fireworks
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Lirin has Rei, Kai and the kits over for some fireworks and end up giving the lovers sometime alone. will they get to make their own fireworks? or will other spoil the fun? kits are from the OMK series. KaixRei


**Lirin: **it's not the 4th of July without some firework makeout

**Rei:** not arguing. and Kai looks so smexy under those lights

**Kai:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or us, only our kits...i feel so bad for them now

* * *

**Fireworks**

Kai and Rei had agreed to visit Lirin with the kits on during the 4th of July holiday. Thankfully Lirin had agreed to a truce with Rei, for now.

"Hey who wants to go see the fireworks?" Lirin asked after coming downstairs from her room.

"We do" Ming cheered jumping up and down. The other two kits also seemed excited.

"Can we daddy?" Fudo asked giving his kitty eyes.

Rei looked to Kai, who just shrugged not bothered either way.

"Get your jackets then" Rei told his kits. "Lir do you have bug stray?"

"Yeah" Lirin disappeared in to the kitchen to fetch the bottle of bug protection.

"Hurry up cause we want a good spot" Kai said. "I'll go start the car."

Rei kissed Kai before he walked out the door.

Soon the kits were back wearing jackets and jumping up and down.

"Alright, everyone outside and get sprayed. I don't want you sweet little angels getting your blood sucked."

Soon Lirin had everyone sprayed and they were off the the old fort in town where they could see the explosions from several different places.

"Hey you guys want to come with me, give daddy and papa some time alone?" Lirin asked the kits before they ran off on the grass.

"Sure."

"Rei, Kai I got the kits and we're going to the playground."

"Sounds good. Kits be good for Lirin" Kai called.

"So it's just us" Rei said as he looked at Kai. The fireworks in the sky reflected in his eyes.

"Let's go over to the rock" Kai tilted his head to the right showing where he meant.

Rei smiled at his koi and laced their fingers together and allowed Kai to lead him up the stone.

"This is really beautiful" Rei commented as he sat on Kai's lap and watched the light brighten the sky and reflect in the water. "I'm happy that Lirin invited us here for it."

"So am I" Kai said and rested his head on Rei's shoulder. "Now only one thing could make this night better."

Rei was smiling as he shifted to kiss and hold Kai. "I know exactly what you mean."

Their lips met in a gentle wanting kiss as the sky above them continued to light up bathing them in a shower of colors. Rei ran a hand in Kai's hair and his other rested on the Russian's lower back holing them closer together.

**XxXxXx**

"Kitten, I want you." Kai panted when they parted for air.

By now their clothes were ruffled and Rei's hair was falling out of it's binding. Neither noticed the small audience or that the lights had stopped filling the sky. All that shone on them now was the moon and stars.

"Nuh" Rei moaned as Kai sucked at his neck. "Kaiii."

"Damn their good" Lirin commented as she and the kits watched.

"Lir, shouldn't we break them up so we can go home?" Fudo questioned.

"Yeah. And I don't want to watch them going at it. It gives me nightmares just hearing them."

Lirin sighed. "Fine you three win. Get the in the car and I'll get them."

The mini van beeped unlocked and the kits piled in.

"Oi you two" Lirin yelled to the lovers. "Kits want to go home soon. So are ya coming or staying here?"

Kai growled as he was interrupted from pleasing his neko. "We'll be right there."

Rei giggled before kissing Kai one more time. "Next time we go somewhere without the kits."

"Agreed. And no Lirin either."

"You got it."

The two straighten out their clothes and Kai helped Rei fix is hair before going back to the car. When they got in the kits were already nodding off to dreamland.

"Well finish later" Kai whispered to Rei and turned the engine on.

Rei smiled all the way back to Lirin's house and no one suspected that during their time away, she had set up a video camera in their room to get her own personal pleasure.

* * *

**Lirin:** and i get Rei and Kai in one swoop. revenge is good. so they better think twice before messing with me and my cat.

**Susumu:** please review. Lirin where's the sound proof room so i can sleep without hearing those two going at it again?

**Lirin:**... knew i forgot to do something

**Rei:** KAI THERE!

**Lirin:** Happy 4th everyone


End file.
